1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate, a method of manufacturing the same and a liquid crystal display panel having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an array substrate having an improved display quality, a method of manufacturing the array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel having the array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus may be operated in an optical compensated birefringence (OCB) mode to improve a response speed and a viewing angle.
The liquid crystal display apparatus operated in the OCB mode has two electrodes, a liquid crystal material layer and two alignment layers. The two electrodes are formed on two substrates, respectively, so that a vertical electric field is formed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal material layer includes liquid crystal molecules injected into a space between the two substrates. The two alignment layers are formed on the two substrates, respectively, so that the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a direction substantially in parallel with a plane of the substrate.
In the OCB mode, an alignment of the liquid crystal molecules has a symmetrical structure with respect to an imaginary central surface between the two substrates. The alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is gradually varied from a horizontal alignment to a vertical alignment between the substrates and the imaginary central surface. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus operated in the OCB mode has a wide viewing angle. The liquid crystal display apparatus has horizontal alignment layers that are rubbed in a same direction, thereby obtaining a bend alignment in response to a high voltage during an initial time. Also, in the OCB mode, the liquid crystal molecules are tilted in a same direction during a driving time, so that the liquid crystal display apparatus operated in the OCB mode has a quick response speed as well as a wide viewing angle.
However, in the liquid crystal display apparatus having a bend alignment, the bend alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is misaligned in a portion of the pixel in which the alignment of the pixel is started.
Particularly, the bend alignment is misaligned at a step difference portion of the storage common line that is formed in a direction substantially in parallel with an alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules. Also, an electric field has a different direction from the bend alignment at an edge of the pixel electrode that is electrically isolated from a pixel electrode of an adjacent pixel, thereby misaligning the bend alignment.
When a white gray scale voltage is lower than a critical voltage Vc such that the bend alignment of the liquid crystal layer starts to misalign, the bend alignment starts to misalign at a portion of the pixel in which the switching device is formed. Therefore, a light leakage phenomenon and a color distortion phenomenon, caused by misalignment of the bend alignment, occur.